


Teeth

by Squirrelette



Series: Criminal Minds Alt. [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrelette/pseuds/Squirrelette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a deranged dentist is murdering women in Indiana, the BAU is called in to investigate. And when something happens between Kara and Reid, will they be able to put aside their problems long enough to work with the team and catch the Unsub? Or will he continue to kill?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and the creators. In no way do I own anything to do with Criminal Minds. I do own the Character Kara and the story. This does contain Canon/Oc so you have been warned.

_Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and the creators. In no way do I own anything to do with Criminal Minds. I do own the Character Kara and the story. This does contain Canon/Oc so you have been warned._

* * *

The room was pitch black aside from a dim overhead light raining faint rats upon the metal table below. A glove clad hand pierced the light, blood dripped from the pliers it held. Screams ripped through the room.

"Please...please stop." The woman's words were muffled by the blood that was quickly accumulating inside of her mouth. She screamed again as a syringe was shoved into her upper arm. In a matter of seconds her eyelids dropped and her heart rate slowed, until finally it ceased.

The person closed her eyes, and held up the pliers again. They stepped into the light again only to reveal a set of perfectly white grinning teeth.

Beep...beep...beep...bee-...silence. Slowly she shuffled out of bed and on wobbly legs made her way to the bathroom. Once inside she rubbed her eyes in a fruitless attempt to wake herself. Rubbing her forehead she looked into the mirror and gasped at her reflection. She was a complete mess; hair askew, makeup smeared, and the shirt she was wearing was buttoned so horribly wrong. She started to correct the buttons, but stopped. 'This isn't my shirt.' Her eyes widened, in a flash she shucked the shirt off and peered at the label. Written on it in permanent marker was his name. Slumping onto the toilet, she began to sort through the memories that were flooding her mind. Her head pounded from the insane amount of wine she has consumed the night before so that didn't help matters much. As she began to awaken more, last night started to replay itself in her head.

* * *

_***flashback*** _

* * *

_The doorbell rang at exactly 6:00 just as she expected, he was never one to be late. Smoothing her invisible wrinkles it of her dress she took one last look into the hall mirror before opening the door. She was greeted by a lovely bouquet of roses._

_"I b-bought t-these for you. I-i didn't k-know your favorite flower, but um 78.25% of women have a p-preference for roses... So I went with them." He smiled a little and handed her the flowers, she could tell her was nervous._

_It was just like him though, a statistic for everything and ever situation. "Well as a matter of fact I happen to be one of those women. Thank you, they are lovely." She smiles and moved out of the way so he could come in. "Feel free to take a seat while it put these into water. Dinner will be out of the oven in a few minutes anyway."_

_He nodded and took a seat at the large mahogany table. Perched in the center was a large wood bowl filled to the brim with salad. Everything about her place screamed fancy, from the white china dishes to the expertly placed dining wear, complete with every fork and knife you would find in a five star restaurant. Her voice brought him back, "Is red wine okay?"_

_His mouth was terribly dry so all he could do was nod. It seemed to please her for her head disappeared inside the kitchen again. Then he smelled it, the brief time the door to the kitchen was open let the aroma for inside spill into the dining room. Steak, garlic, onions, and mushrooms blended together to create a mouth watering odor._

_Just as his stomach began to rumble she appeared carrying two plates of food and a bottle of wine. She placed he plate in front of him and much to his pleasure his nose was correct for once. On his plate was a large steak seared to perfection, sauteed vegetables and half of a baked potato. He looked up just as she started to seat herself, "Let me get that for you." He shot up in an attempt to pull her chair out for her, only to bump he table with his thigh. Wine sloshed from the glasses, raining red droplets onto the perfectly white cloth below. Automatically he regretted getting up, and just stood there, his face growing red._

_Just as he started to apologize she smiled at him, "Relax, please. Don't worry about it, just sit down and enjoy the food. You don't always have to be such a perfect gentleman you know."_

_He nodded and seated himself again, and did just that. The food was amazing and the wine helped him to loosen up, even-though he knew having it would be a mistake, he didn't care._

_As they ate they talked, eventually ignoring their meal and focusing more on each other. He had known her for only a year before she left, and she had only been back for three months. Though they talked as if they had known each other for their entire lives. They talked about their hard pasts, about his mother and the torturous years of high school and her abusive father and her chronic depression. Then they laughed at their embarrassing moments and each other's jokes until they had nothing more to laugh about._

_She scooted her chair back a little, "Would you like some dessert?"_

_He smiled at her and without thinking replied, "Only if it is as sweet as you." When he realized what he said he froze and started to flush. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude. I think it's the wine talking."_

_She smiled cloyingly, "Maybe I like what the wine has to say." She pushed away from the table and cleared the short distance between them. Leaning down she brushed her lips against his, "Maybe tonight we should let the wine do all the talking?" Her voice was breathy and hot, so much so that it burned his already flushed cheeks._

_He smiled and before she could say another word he crushed his lips against hers in a very in uncharacteristic manor. She ran her tongue over his lip and bit down gently drawing a throaty moan from his lips._

_As the kiss heated up, he moved his hand to her waist, and without missing a beat she was straddling his lap. She mentally thanked heaven that she spent the extra money on the better build dining chairs. As her dress began to creep more and more up her thigh, his hands started moving down until they were cupping her butt. Abruptly she pulled away from his rather greedy moth to trail kisses down his jaw and neck as she unbuttoned his shirt._

_He pulled away a little and placed his hands back on her waist. His voice was a whisper, "I don't know what I'm doing."_

_She kissed his lips then looked into his hooded eyes, "Don't worry, it's like riding a bike."_

* * *

**_*present*_ ** _  
_

* * *

"A very, very good bike." She mumbled smiling. She stood, opened the door and steadied herself against the door frame. There he was a pale angel of perfection, standing out like a sore thumb against her black silk sheets. She stared at him snoring quietly under the covers and her heart shone with adoration.

Carefully she padded over to the bed, peeled back the covers and slid inside. Snuggling up to him she breathed in deeply, he smelled like wine and good books and made her all warm and fuzzy inside. She realized then that she was still in love with this man, after nearly seven years apart the feelings were still there. Gently she snaked her fingers down his side, stopping just above his slender hips.

She about jumped out of her skin when he mumbled something and turned over so they were facing each other. She scooted closer so that their stomachs were touching. That was when she ran her slender fingers down his chest, earning a small moan from him. Leaning up she gently pressed her lips against his... Big mistake. His eyes flew open and in a split second he was on the other-side of the bed staring at her with wide, dark eyes.

She cleared her throat, "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

His eyes widened more when she spoke, but almost bulged out of his head when he noticed her lack of clothing. "Why are you naked?...Why am I naked?... What happened?" His voice was low and shaky.

She crawled over to him and sat cross-legged, "Um... Well apparently dinner and too much wine leads to hanky-panky." She smiled playfully at him, then reached out and touched his hand, "You were amazing..."

He closed his eyes then reopened them and looked into her eyes, "So were you, but what happened can't happen again... We are coworkers not lovers. We would be fired if anyone knew what we did."

"Spencer." It was the first time she uttered it, and speaking it today felt one-hundred times different from the way she was a warming it last night. "I know we had something special... A connection before I left. And I realize I have only been back a few months but last night confirmed that the connection is still there. I love you Spencer." He almond eyes are riddled with sadness and adoration.

He stared, shocked by what she had said. His head was spinning at those words... Words only his mother had told him. He opened his mouth and beep...beep...beep...

She broke his gaze and grabbed her cell phone with an aggravated huff. "Hello." Her voice was cold, "Yeah, he's with me, been here all night"...pause... "Alright Hotch we will be there ASAP."

"Was that Hotch?" He was clearly mortified by the fact that she pretty much told their supervisor that they had hooked up. He knew Hotch was going to be giving them a lecture then sending them to see Strauss.

"Would you have rather it be Morgan?" She climbed out of bed, unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off her shoulders onto the floor. She then grabbed clothing from her closet. "Get dressed. We have a case." She snapped suddenly cold as she sashayed into the bathroom leaving him alone.

Reid sat there, desperately trying to compose himself. Thoughts of the night before were jumbled thanks to a massive, pounding headache. Quickly he stood and began the search for his clothing. He felt nauseated as he slipped his arms into his shirt and began to button it up. It smelled like her... vanilla and sugar, it was intoxicatingly wonderful. He knew he could get used to the smell. Pulling his sweater vest over his head he grabbed his pants out from under the bed only to find a lack of boxers. He stared a frantic search to find them all while holding his pants over his crotch. He bent over to search further under the bed when he heard a giggle from behind him.

He turned to see her twirling his boxers on a finger. He snatched home from her, grabbed his satchel and shoes, and went to wait in the car.

* * *

The drive to Quantico was a cold, quiet one. Reid tried to focus more on the road than the black haired woman applying makeup next to him; let alone the night before. He wanted to know what she was thinking... Did she mean what she said? She couldn't have. She's way too far out of his league, she always was and always will be. Did she regret it? Was...it even good? He didn't even know I be was a good lover. She had remarked on how he was 'amazing' but she was probably just saying it to make him feel better about everything.

Frowning he glanced at her, she was now staring absently out the car window. The fact the she was biting her thumbnail was barely noticeable behind the long sleeves of her sweater. She sighed quietly, he was amazing by how drastically her mood and demeanor had changed from playful and confident to shy and almost withdrawn. Maybe she was regretting it. Automatically his heart wrenched with regret. Had he taken advantage of her? He was drunk... But she wouldn't have been so playful if that had been the case right?

"So..." He spoke quietly, but she still flinched when he did. Why was she so skittish?

"So..." She repeated, her voice was weak. She shifted in her seat, obviously uncomfortable and sighed again.

She watched as he pulled into a parking space. He was about to say something, but she quickly slid out and slammed the door behind her. Before he could call after her, she was long inside the building. He sighed heavily, once again he was alone.

* * *

**Federal Bureau of Investigation, Behavioral Analysis unit**

The bullpen was virtually a wasteland as Kara made her way down the hallway that led to the conference room. She desperately wanted to know what he was going to say, but she couldn't bring herself to hear that kind of rejection. She knew he regretted it, a blind man could see that. But now wasn't the time nor the place to worry about such things, they had a case and she needed to stay focused.

She momentarily stopped to prepare herself for her imminent walk of shame, for the stares, and most of all for Morgan's snickers. Slowly she cracked the door and made her way inside as nonchalantly she possible. The room fell silent, all eyes glued on her, but she shook her off the best she could and took a seat next to Blake. Minutes later Reid came in, shooting death glares at Morgan all the way to his seat.

Garcia couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, "Okay my lovelies let's begin shall we? This one is a real doozer. She turned her back to the screen mounted in the wall and clicked her remote, "Huntsville Indiana, in the last two months six women have gone missing, they were then found dumped on the shoulders of busy highways outside of the town two days after their abduction. All were found naked with varying amounts if their teeth missing.

"Do you know what they were removed with?" Rossi asked as he looked up from his tablet.

Garcia shook her head, "The autopsy reports haven't come back for all the women yet but I am presuming pliers."

"Were they removed post or anti mortem?" Alex questioned the flamboyant blonde.

"That I can answer! The coroner stated they were all removed anti mortem." Garcia replied as she clicked another button and pictures of the six victims popped up.

Morgan shook his head, "Rules out a sadist." He mumbled as he glanced up at Garcia, "Were there any simulates between the victims?"

She sighed and shook her head, "Well as you can see they were all different ages, ethnicities, and hair colors. Also they all had varying occupations, some businesswomen some prostitutes. Some were married some weren't. So right now all we know is that he's targeting women."

Blake nodded and glanced form her teammates to Garcia, "Were there any forms of torture at all? If this guy isn't a sadist then how does he get off?"

Garcia clicked her remote again," There were ligature marks on the victim's ankles and wrists, so they were bound. It looked like they were strapped down. Beside that there was nothing. Oh tox screens haven't come back for any of the victims yet so I can't help here. "

"What's holding them up?" Reid's voice bite through the room.

Garcia shrugged, "Apparently the coroner is flooded and can't keep up with the victim count."

He shook his head, "Do we know anything else Garcia?"

She nodded, he pigtails bouncing, " The locals are dubbing him the tooth fairy killer for obvious reasons."

Hotch shook his head, "we should have been called sooner, all this is doing is glorifying his murders. Is there anything else?"

"Like I said all the women were found two days after they were abducted, the latest victim was found last night." She repeated.

"This means he will take another woman tomorrow if he hasn't broken his pattern." JJ added ending her silence.

"Let's hope he hasn't," Hotch said as he stood up and looked at his team, "Alright we are you to Indiana, it's going to be cold, and I do not want to be a mother hen but-"

"Then don't be." Rossi interrupted with a chuckle.

Hotch smiled slightly, "Dress appropriately for the weather. Wheels up in one hour."

* * *

_**My mouth is full if decaying teeth,** _ **  
**_**and my soul of decaying ambitions.** _ _**  
**_ _**\- James Joyce** _

* * *

**Jet**

The team was gathered around a table which held the laptop Garcia used to include herself in the conversations when she wasn't attending a case in person. Kara though kept her distance from the group, but she was still close enough to engage in the conversation

Rossi faced his teammates, "It's about the teeth we know that, but what about them? What compels him to remove them?"

Morgan nodded, "Rossi is right we need to figure out why he wants the teeth. There obviously is a reason he is doing this."

"Okay so what if this isn't about the teeth themselves but the teeth as a whole?" Alex asked her team as she skimmed through the images on her tablet.

JJ nodded as she sipped her coffee, "That's a good possibility, he maybe more fascinated with a females smile, considering his victims are only women. Garcia can you dig deeper to see if these women have anything in common. There has to be something these women share, we need to know in case we need to do a press conference."

"You know about 30% of people don't take care of their teeth as they should? Either by not brushing, floss-" Reid stopped when he noticed the team was looking at him oddly, he glanced nervously, mouthed 'oh', then nonchalantly went back to studying what he had been before his little rant.

Kara shook her head, she wasn't the only one of the off their game after last night. She felt a little better knowing he was just as frazzled as she was.

"JJ is right Garcia; we need to warn people so they know to be careful. Considering he has no preference. Anyone could be a target." Alex added.

Garcia smiled into the camera, "Of course lovelies I will see what I can dredge."

Kara shook her head and stood, finally getting the nerve to speak, "Something is not coming together here. I don't think the Unsub is some random everyday Joe. I, myself associate teeth with dentists. Should we maybe be looking for someone in the dental field?"

Hotch turned to the team and nodded, "Garcia look for anyone in the dental field in the area who may have a record. Okay when we land, Dave, JJ, and I will go and speak the local authorities. Alex and Reid go and check out the latest crime scene. Morgan and Kara you go to the coroner to see if she has anything for us and to examine to bodies. We have a long day ahead of us; I suggest you all relax until we land."

* * *

**Huntsville Police Station. October 17, 2013**

The small, log-cabin inspired police station was crowded with officers and civilians. Hotch, JJ, and Rossi pushed their way through the sea of people to meet with the sheriff who was behind his large desk in an office across the building.

He stood when he saw them approach, "The Feds I assume? I'm Sheriff Henderson; it's a pleasure to have you here to help us with this monster." His voice was rough and nasally.

Hotch shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to be here, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and these are agents Jennifer Jareau and David Rossi."

The sheriff smirked, "Rossi huh? I've read your books. You're a damn good profiler if I say so myself."

"I appreciate that..." Rossi replied.

JJ stepped forward, "Do you have some place where we could set up?"

The sheriff brought then to a large room off the main bullpen, "I hope this will be sufficient enough for you."

Hotchner nodded at JJ and she went inside to put down a box a files. She came back to join the group, "We will try to stay out of your way as much as possible, and if I may ask why all the commotion?"

"Honestly ma'am we are trying to interview the families to save some time considering the number of victims you can guess there are a lot of people who we need to speak with. We will let you know anything we find that maybe valuable to your investigation." His plump face wrinkled when he smiled at her, "Just trying to make your job easier."

JJ smiled, "Believe me we appreciate it."

* * *

**Huntsville Coroner**

The sterile room depressed Kara, but the fact that Morgan kept grinning at her made her downright angry. Her personal life was not his business, nor was it the teams. She shot him a nasty look, then plastered on a smile when the coroner, Miriam Cruz, came to meet them. She led them to the table where victim number six, Grace Michelson, laid stone cold. The woman's hair was candy apple red but it still contrasted greatly with her pale, chalky skin.

"Have the tox results come in yet?" Morgan asked the woman.

Dr. Cruz ignored Morgan's wandering eyes and handed him a stapled document. "COD was a lethal dosage of the narcotic drug Valium. All the women had at least five times the normal dosage in their systems. Also there were traces of chloroform around their noses and mouths."

Kara pulled a glove on and leaned in to examine the body's mouth. "Do you know what he used to remove the teeth? What teeth were missing?"

She nodded and pulled the woman's mouth open, "From the hematoma and the amount of blood in her mouth and throat I would say a standard pair of pliers. As for the teeth this one was missing her lateral top right incisor, her top left bicuspid and her bottom left second molar."

"Wait so you mean each woman had different teeth missing?" Morgan looked puzzled.

Dr. Cruz nodded "That's correct. Some had hardly any removed; some had only half their teeth left. I'm no expert on teeth, but is it possible you are looking for some sort of dentist?"

"It's possible. Removing teeth would take a lot of strength, more than most women have. So I'm assuming our unsub is male." Kara stated pulling her gloved off with a snap.

Morgan nodded, "Thank you Dr. Cruz." He extended his hand, "If you learn anything else please let us know."

On their way out of the morgue Morgan's curiosity must have spiked, "So you and pretty boy huh?"

Kara spun around to face him, anger came off her in waves. "Morgan. My personal life is none of your business. The case is our priority right now." She gritted her teeth.

"Fine, fine. Calm yourself." He held the door open for her and she shoved past him. The chilly air burned her flushed skin and her anxiety levels were higher than ever.

* * *

**Highway 25 conjunction with county road A**

Reid was silent aside from the crunching of his boots in the deep snow. As they approached the yellow tape, Blake stopped and pulled him aside. Forcing him to face her, she sighed, "Reid a little bit on information, 96% of people who leave things unsaid, end up regretting never saying anything."

Reid glared at her, "What are you getting at Alex?"

"Tell her how you feel, something happened between you two, we can all feel the tension. Just tell her how you feel okay?" She smiled slightly when he nodded. After patting him on the shoulder they made their way forward.

Before they could fully reach the rape an officer stepped forward and presented his large hand. "You must be the fed. I'm Officer Douglas. I 'spose you both are here to check out the scene?"

"Yes I'm agent Alex Blake and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We would like to have a look around if you don't mind?"

"Well there ain't much to see anymore. My boys been digging, but the snow buried anything useful. Don't mind us though, by all means have yourselves a look 'round." He heavyset man gestured toward the tape.

Blake smiled, lifted the for Reid and followed under. The officer was right the snow really did cover almost everything up, beside from some blood that was still visible through the fresh snow. As Blake and Reid proceeded to brush the snow away with their feet, something caught Reid's eye.

He squatted down and pulled off his winter gloves. "Can I get a pair of rubber gloves please?" He was presented with a pair and proceeded to pluck the object from the snow. Brushing it off he carefully unfolded the paper.

"What is it?" Blake questioned looking over his shoulder.

"I'm not sure…" His voice trailed off and his eyes widened as he read the paper.

_25/32~ Toothfairy_

Reid shot up and shoved the paper into Blake's hand. She looked at him visibly shocked. "Officer how could you have missed this?" Reid demanded as the officer ran over to them.

"What the hell? Missed what?" He snatched the paper from Reid.

"His scorecard."

* * *

**Huntsville Coroner**

Of course Morgan being Morgan couldn't drop it. Kara was getting sick and tired of listening to his snickering. "Can you please stop laughing? I already asked once."

"What?"

She huffed, "Why is my sex life such a fascinating topic?"

Morgan grinned, "So you DID do it with pretty boy! Oh man Rossi owes me 10 bucks. I didn't think the kid had it in him."

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him, her face from the cold and the anger boiling inside of her. "You took bets!" She screamed. "What kind of teammates are you? You know what? Just forget it. Let's just focus on the case right now and please try to act serious or once."

"Sorry little lady. I respect you so I'll stop." He opened the door for her and was about to step inside the SUV when… Beeeeep…beeeeep….beee- "Hello…Hey Reid…A scorecard? Be there in 10."

Kara eyed him, "He has a scorecard now?"

Morgan nodded and started the engine.

* * *

**Highway 25 conjunction with county road T**

The vehicle skidded to a stop, engine cut. The door flew open, with labored steps they made their way to the trunk. They struggled to remove the heavy object from inside. It was dead weight in their arms as they carried it to the edge of the road, and with a grunt heaved it into the ditch. In a split second the vehicle was gone, leaving victim number seven to rest in the weeds.

* * *

**Huntsville Police Station**

The bullpen went from a crowded zoo to a deserted wasteland but the time Morgan and Kara arrived. When they made their way into the conference room Reid was already part of the way through explaining the significance of the card. When they took a seat he continued on. "The numbers on the card indicate the ratio of how many teeth he has collected thus far to how many teeth are in the typical human mouth; taking into account third molars. So far he claims he has collected twenty-five out of thirty-two possible teeth. Now that only leaves seven teeth left for him to collect. Now factor in that he has typically only taken two or three teeth per woman; only one woman being the exception, that would leave us with the possibility of there being three to five victims remaining."All of this was written out in grave detail on the board at the front of the room. Reid turned to face them, "So there will be more victims, we have to find him and soon."

Just as he finished his lecture, Hotch's phone rang. The team looked to one another, knowing what the phone call meant. Hotch shook his head and stood, "Lets go, they found another one."

* * *

**Highway 25 conjunction with county road T**

The officer was in the ditch when they drove up, by the time they got out he was there to greet them. "This one ain't been here long. Coroner says maybe three or four hours at the most, judging by body temp."

Hotch and Blake stayed to talk to the officer while the rest made their way down the embankment to the body. Dr. Cruz was still hunched over the victim. She stood, "So Derek Morgan we meet again."

Derek smiled and crouched down, "We really have to stop meeting this way, maybe we could meet sometime over dinner?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Anyway, the vic has only been here for a few hours. Same ligature marks, same 'Toothfairy' note. But there is something new. Take a look at this. "She opened the woman's mouth, "there is severe hematoma on the gum line where the teeth were removed and the mouth, throat and nasal cavity are filled with blood."

"What does that mean?" Kara asked crouching down to get a better look at the bloodied face.

"It means he removed the teeth anti-mortem." Dr. Cruz replied giving her a distraught look.

Reid turned to Morgan, cornered filled his face, "Torture. He's evolving."

* * *

**Huntsville Inn (Lobby)**

Reid sat heavy on the couch, head resting against the back, eyes closed. He couldn't stop thinking about her, the unsub, the victims; his mind was full. He sat up, surprised to see Morgan sitting in a chair across from him.

Derek flashed him a smile, "Hey pretty-boy, what's shaking?"

Reid shook his head, "Morgan I am in no mood to be mocked by you right now. Please leave me alone."

"Whoa hotshot cool your jet, I'm not here for that reason."

"Then why are you here?"

"To offer my advice."

"I don't need your advice Morgan."

"I think you do. Would you just hear me out?"

"Fine."

"We all see it kid. We know something is up. What happened with you and Kara?"

Reid huffed and glared at the man in front of him. Sighing he slumped into the couch defeated. "It all started with dinner at her house. We had wine and we both drank a little too much…" He trailed off.

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "Okay so? Is there something I'm missing?"

"I woke up naked next to her!" He shouted, quickly looking to make sure no one else heard what he said. "When I woke up, I was naked. She was n-naked. I-in front of m-me." He put his head in his hands, "I-I don't even know what happened. W-what if I took advantage of her? What I-if I…" He trailed off again shaking his head.

Morgan leaned forward and set his hand on Reid's shoulder, "Kid you didn't."

"Y-you don't know that… I was drunk."

"Reid I know you, even drunk you have a level head. You wouldn't hurt her."

"What… What if I was a bad… you know… l-lover?" He looked down avoiding eye contact. "I never got to chance to find that out… I still miss Maeve. My head is swimming…I don't even know if I should be with Kara. It feels like I'm cheating on Maeve… Would she even want this."

"Kid, I can't speak for Kara, and honestly I don't want to." He laughed and moved to sit by Reid. "You worry too much. Maeve would want you to be happy and to not let her hold you back. You know that. She knew how you felt about her, and she still knows. All I can say is do what you think is right. If you decide Kara is what you want then get her some flowers, go to her room, and tell her how you feel. It's the only way you will know how she feels and then we will all be able to focus more on the case. Okay?"

Reid looked up at him and smiled faintly, "Sure."

* * *

**Stop-N-Go convenience store.**

A man stood outside, leaning against his car, the darkness casting a shadow over his face. He was studying a map. Looking up he noticed a woman walking across the parking lot.

"Miss… Excuse me miss could you help me figure out this map?" His voice was deep and husky.

The woman strode over to his car and looking at the map, "Where are you headed?"

He looked at her and shrugged, "I'm not sure yet, thought maybe you could help me figure that out." He moved closer, "You have a very beautiful smile."

"Why than—" She was cut off by a rag being shoved over her mouth, minutes later she was in the vehicle and they were on their way.

"What a beautiful, perfect smile you have. I think I'll keep it."

* * *

**Room 203**

The bed was way to firm for her liking and any motion produced an annoying squeaking noise. She sighed heavily and rolled onto her side. Sitting up she made her way to the balcony. It was a peaceful night and the warmth in the air made her even more tired. Suddenly there was knocking at the door. Slipping on her robe she peered through the peep hole, only to be greeted with the distorted picture of an obviously nervous Reid.

Unlatching the door she let him inside. He was dressed in sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt, very uncharacteristically Reid. His sandy hair was tousled and his hands shook when he handed her a bouquet of red roses with an attached note which she quickly pocketed into her robe.

"I r-remembered you l-liked r-roses." His voice was horribly shaky.

She smiled and carefully put the roses inside of the fridge to keep them fresh until morning.

"Kara can we talk?" His eyes were filled with worry.

Nodding she took a seat on the small cough, and he joined her setting his hands on his lap and staring hard at them. "Kara…" He swallowed hard then looked up at her. His expression broke her heart and she waited for the rejection that she was sure to come. "Before you rejoined the team… I had horrible headaches. I went to doctor after doctor, each one telling me there was nothing wrong and not to worry. The headaches kept intensifying, and when a doctor told me it might be psychosomatic, I knew I need to seek help else were. In doing so I met Maeve." He stopped and took a deep breath, "We had sessions over the phone because she had a stalker and she feared he would harm her. As our sessions continued we grew fond of each other, and we decided to meet in person. It was a failure, I suspected someone in the restaurant was her stalker and called off the date. Not long after that when I called her there was no answer. I knew something was wrong and asked the team to help me find her. Her stalker kidnapped her and her old boyfriend. We found that her stalker was the boyfriend's new girlfriend and she was jealous of Maeve. When we finally found where she was keeping Maeve, I went in to try to talk to her. She asked me if I would die for Maeve… I said I would…" His voice began to shake and trailed off.

Gently Kara placed her hand on his and squeezed. "You don't have to go on if you don't want to."

"No. I'm fine, there isn't much more to say anyway, and you need to know. Anyway after she asked me, I thought she was going to let Maeve go. Instead… s-he killed herself… and Maeve." He looked into her eyes, sadness cloaked every inch of his face.

She hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry Spencer. I didn't know."

Leaning back he nodded, "It took me a long time and a lot of work to get to this point after her death. I never thought I would find someone like you again, and then I found her. Then I when I lost her, it was like losing you all over again. Then when you rejoined the team, I was overwhelmed. I was scared to love you again; it felt like I was cheating on Maeve. But… I think she would have wanted me to be happy. You make me happy. I lo-"He was cut short by his phone ringing. Quickly he answered it only to find Hotch on the other end.

"Go to sleep, Hotch wants us there right away in the morning. He's ready to give the profile. Another woman was abducted" Before she could reply he let himself out and she was alone with an uncomfortable, squeaky bed.

* * *

**Huntsville police station**

Kara yawned as she waited for the rest of the team to arrive so they could present the profile. Just as she was about to call Hotch, he arrived looking sharp as ever with Rossi and JJ on his heels.

"Alright everyone I've postponed giving the profile. I thought we had enough, but we don't. We need to crack down and fill in the blanks in our profile. The body count is growing."

The team agreed and regrouped in the conference room once again, this time joined by Garcia via laptop, who was violently chewing out her "Chocolate God" for not bringing her in sooner and neglecting to call her.

"Okay baby girl, will you run that by the whole group now please." Morgan gave her an exasperated look and turned the laptop to face the majority of the team.

"Okay my lovelies I took it upon myself to do a little digging because I was bored and super lonely…I did some searching for dental graduates who have not nice pasts…nothing but a few broken curfews. So I tried looking for dropouts or students who have been nixed by the college. I came up with three hits. A George Kennedy who was arrested by campus police showing his nether regions to the whole girl's basketball team. An Alan Hudson who dropped out because of failing grades, and last and most likely, Lester Williams. Dear Lester was run out of his college for having radical views on dentistry."

"What do you mean by "Radical Views? How can you have radical views on dentistry?" Rossi questioned.

"Well apparently during a program where the students had to perform routine dental tasks, Lester was assigned with cleaning a volunteer's teeth. He did so to the extent her gums bleed and she ended up in the hospital. Lester claimed she had the potential to have "perfect" teeth, but she didn't take good enough care of them, therefore he showed her how. He had a meeting with the school psychologist, and was deemed fine. Well that was all fine and dandy until he was doing a sit-in on a dental surgery. When the adviser stepped out, Williams proceeded to pump the poor woman full of get this, Valium! So let's just say that didn't go over very well and the woman ended up in the hospital with a Valium overdose. This time Williams claimed if the woman couldn't have taken care of her teeth herself, he would for her. This lead to him being kicked out of the college and I found all of this in the article that is now on all your phones. Don't you love me?"

The room was silent. JJ was the first to speak, "Address?"

"Sorry darling that's pretty much where Lester Williams' trail ends. No addresses, no phone or family. But alas I will continue my search, until next time." With that she logged off, and Hotch closed the laptop.

* * *

**Undisclosed location**

Screams filled the small space as the woman continued to struggle with her binds. "Please let me go. Who the hell are you? Why are you doing this?" She screamed again, louder this time.

A low voice came from somewhere in the darkness, "Because miss you have a beautiful smile."

* * *

**Huntsville police station**

It didn't take long for the bullpen to fill up when Hotch finally decided to deliver the profile. He stood in front of the room, the rest of the team scattered around him. "We are looking for a Lester Williams, a Caucasian male in his mid 30's."

Rossi continued, "He was kicked out of The College of St. Matthew for having radical views. These views sent two women to the hospital. That was five years ago, so he was able to keep his compulsions under control that long.

"Which means he was either forced to keep his compulsions hidden, maybe he got married? Or he was incarcerated. Something kept him from killing for 5 years." Morgan added as he handed out a picture of Lester.

JJ stood, "We believe he is abducting women and removing teeth to contrast the perfect smile. He removed the teeth until he deems the woman unfit, then he disposed of the body."

"The latest victim's teeth were removed anti-mortem, which suggests he is now torturing his victims. He is evolving which makes him even more dangerous. "Reid stated, pointing to a diagram of human teeth that hung from the board behind him. "As of right now he has collected twenty-five out of thirty-two teeth. This diagrams shows which teeth he has removed so far."

"We do not have much more than a name and college for Williams, so we have decided to hold a press conference, then open the tip lines, in hopes of getting some more information. This man has family somewhere." Alex said, walking over to stand next to Hotch.

Hotch looked at the officers, "Any questions? Otherwise that's it for now."

Not long later the team sat in the conference room and watched JJ assume the role of temporary liaison. "We are looking for man by the name of Lester Williams. We are subject to believe that this is the man who has committed seven murders in the past month. If you know anything, we urge you to call our toll free tip like, at 786-352-6242. We are now open for questions." JJ was calm and collected in from of the cameras.

'Is it true that this man is the 'Toothfairy' killer?" A reporter asked, causing others to start to chatter.

"His name is Lester Williams; we try to stay away from nicknames, to avoid glorifying the killer."JJ replied.

The team watched as JJ answered meaningless questions concerning the 'Toothfairy' killer. Just as she was about to finish their attention was adverted to an officer who had come in, "We got a woman on the line, says she is Williams sister."

They made their way to the phone and put it on speaker, "Hello Ma'am, I am Agent Derek Morgan, with the FBI."

They waited for a reply, "Did my brother really kill all those poor girls?" The voice was small and hushed.

"We think so ma'am, but we aren't 100% sure. Can you help us find your brother? Does your brother have an address where we could go and talk to him?" Morgan asked.

Silence… "I know my bother did it. He hasn't been the same since our old nanny died last month. She abused him, scrubbing his teeth until they bled. She made sure he ended up with perfect teeth. I was lucky I was sent to boarding school. She was the reason he wanted to be a dentist…" She trailed off. "As for an address, he has nothing. But I let him keep his belongings in a storage locker I rent. You can certainly go and check that out if you wish."

Morgan looked to his teammates who nodded, "Yes we would like to take a look," He took down the address she provided, "Thank you miss…"

"Leslie, Leslie Williams."

* * *

**Storage Locker 158**

Lester towered over the woman, she screamed as he pried her mouth open. "Hush now Sherry dear, your teeth will be a beautiful addition to my collection. So white… So Clean" His voice was low and steady.

He leaned down and dripped the bloodied pliers inside her mouth, feeling around he found the tooth he wanted. "Now Sherry struggling will only make this hurt more, you know that." She screamed as he clasped down and yanked. Blood gushed into her mouth and she cried out in agony.

"Isn't that a beauty Sherry?" He asked as he held up her tooth. "Now for number three." He reached in again, clasped down, and yanked. Sherry was choking on the blood that was pooling inside her mouth.

Lester ignored her screams and held up the tooth, "Another beau- What is this? A Cavity!" His eyes went wild. Sherry gargled out a scream, eyes widening. "You… You disgusting piece of filth. You should have taken better care of them Sherry. You should have done more. You failed me." He inserted a needle into her arm. "Now Little Sherry, you will learn what happens when you don't bru-"

"FBI!" In a split second the door to the locker was open and Lester was surrounded.

"Back away from the woman Lester." Hotch ordered as he stepped forward, gun drawn.

"She needs to learn, she didn't take care of them." His finger twitched on the end of the syringe.

"Lester this doesn't need to happen."Rossi said circling Lester.

He shouted, "She needs to learn!" Just as he was about the press the syringe, Rossi fired. The sound pierced the darkness of the small room, and Lester's body crumpled into a bloodied heap.

JJ, Alex and Kara went to Sherry's said, calling an ambulance for her.

Hotch went to Rossi and set his hand on the older mans shoulder, "Good Work."

Rossi smiled, the corners of his dark eyes wrinkled, "You know what they say Hotch, brushing each day keeps the dentist away."

* * *

**Jet**

The flight home was a quiet one. The rest of the team slept as Kara stared out the window sipping tea. Read was asleep in the booth across him from her, head propped up against a pillow, snoring quietly.

Just as her eyes wandered to him, she realized she forgot his flowered in the hotel room. Guilt swept over her, she felt awful. How could she forget them? She shook her head, and remembered she took the card.

Digging through her bag she found the small card. She took a deep breath and opening it up. Written in Reid's handwriting were the words:

'I love you too'

Her heart did a somersault in her chest. All the worrying for nothing! She laughed out loud at herself, causing Reid to crack open one eye. He smiled when he saw the note in her hand, and she smiled back knowing she was never leaving his side again.

* * *

_**Mother Teresa once said:** _

" _ **Let us always meet each other with a smile, for a smile is the beginning of love"**_

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
